Loving you
by LoreBe
Summary: is been five years but i stil remenber like it was yesterday now i move to manhattan at the other side of the country ready for my interview of my new job little i know the day will be full of surprises. BXE EXR AXJ CXE. read i hope you like it.


-1**I do not own any of these characters, only Stephanie Meyer**

**Au. Well im sorry for any mistakes I will make and I sure will make them but my English is my second language so be nice with me and for the story I hope you like it feel free to criticize it but please if you are going to do it be nice ok, thank you , lorebe **

**LOVING YOU **

**Is been almost a five since Edward left and I remember him like it was **

**yesterday.**

**I have to say Jacob is been there for me from the beginning but for **

**the last couple of months he is been busy, he imprint with a nice girl **

**name Elisa, I have to say she is nice but been with them all the time**

**it get to much to my thorn heart, so now I'm here alone in New York, **

**yes at the other side of the country living in a tiny apartment, for the **

**last couple of weeks.**

**I though that changing places will do fine with me but I think I was **

**wrong, the only good thing that I graduated from college in literature **

**and art and so far I have a interview with one little private but well **

**know as one of the best studios in Manhattan, "Twilight" for some **

**unknown reason I was invited to these place it sounds and feel weird but **

**is like that place is calling me.**

**It was Monday and my interview is not until 9, so I have time to take **

**a shower and eat some breakfast although just a cereal bar was enough **

**for me. Walking down the street of Manhattan only took me half an **

**hour to get to my destination, the building it was huge and elegant, I **

**open the glass door to present my self, " good morning my name is **

**Isabella Swan I'm here for my interview at nine" **

" **good morning I'm Kelley and someone is waiting for you in floor 6 door **

**206, and good luck" she was the receptionist of the building she looks **

**young but somehow trained and professional and she seen nice, **

"**thank you" well I have 5 minutes so I was fine, Jacob have told not to **

**come that everything will be better but in my heart I knew that better **

**never will come so I decide to find for my self something better for me, **

**something that will somehow fill or patch my heart,.**

**I was nervous and waiting the elevator was getting frustrating, soon **

**enough I was in floor six and down the corridor was room 206.**

**I knock the door ready to open when I hear the voice of someone I **

**knew to well," come in " I open the door and I think these is one of the **

**first surprises of the day I will receive. It was Alice my friend, the one **

**I saw 5 years ago, the one who left me with no reason, I froze, I cant **

**move or talk because if do I will torn apart or worse I will just cry non**

**Stop.**

**I just stay there frozen watching here, but I see that she is not **

**surprise to see me **

" **Bella, I'm sorry I know these is a big surprise for you but these is the only way to see you and not broke my premise to Edward, please **

**Bella say something" **

"**Alice……you ……..here how I haven't see you for five years and now you **

**are here ? Why?"**

"**Bella I know what we did was wrong, but we have no other option, I **

**miss so much and all of these was the only opportunity to see you, you **

**have no idea how hard was for everybody even Rosalie was upset with **

**Edward and that is saying a lot, listen please sit down and I will **

**explain everything".**

"**ok I will alice but please tell me something is Edward with you ?"**

"**no, not today but as you see these studio is mine but all of them came **

**to do something, him is been around us just for a short time and he is **

**not doing well and I can see you are the same, well I will start from **

**the beginning, after we left we decide to separate Esme and Carlisle **

**stay in Seattle for a while, Emmet and Rosalie went to England for a **

**couple of months but they comeback to Canada with jasper and me, **

**after three years we live there but them I saw a vision of you come **

**here in these room looking for the job, so I talk with everybody telling **

**them about my vision living out the part of you here so we decide to **

**start these and me waiting for you and as for Edward well he just **

**comeback to us 3 months ago, I know these is to much for you know **

**but please don't go"**

**I was just listen to her how I will go, my heart is finally there I feel it **

**there I found them or I did say she found me and I was the most **

**happy person right now even if Edward doesn't want me back I will no go **

**and I will not letting them go no these time, I was thinking so much **

**that I didn't notice that I was crying but these time I was happy **

" **alice I cant go even if you don't want me I cant go I will die these **

**time" finally I broke down I was crying non stop, she just hug me as we **

**where sitting in the floor and after that everything was black. **


End file.
